


Web Star

by FawnShop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Plug, Dildos, Erotica, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnShop/pseuds/FawnShop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotica written to be, well, erotic (that means there's no plot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Star

The day had been long and hard. Coincidentally, Jake was too.

Work had consisted of the usual: oblivious customers, an obnoxious boss, empty threats, and a plethora of papers to peruse. A good old-fashioned wank was more than well-deserved and would certainly take the edge off. 

Jake entered his apartment, not bothering to flick the lights on. Through the blinds, the sky was bursting sunset oranges and reds, providing just enough light to set the mood. 

His computer awaited him from inside the bedroom. As he made his way into the room, a trail of clothing fell slain behind him- first his jacket, then his watch and belt. Jake was eager, a bit too much so for a simple jerk. 

Flipping open his laptop, he made himself at home in the big desk chair, slinking down so that his head barely peeked over the top. He fidgeted out of his pants, giving a half-assed kick (it was more of a flail, really) to knock them aside. Alone with the Internet, Jake slid his cock out through the hole in his boxers.

One would assume that with the amount of porn on the Internet, suitable wank material would be easy to come across (no pun intended). Unfortunately, when one’s libido is that of blue alien girls, the abundance of porn begins to limit itself to the first three pages of a Google search.

Jake was used to the XXXModels adverts popping up before his pornos. He readied his hand to click away the amateur college girls talking naughty to the camera and spreading their asses. These webcam models were never very good at getting him off and really only existed to get in the way of his desired porno. To his surprise, however, one finally caught his attention.

The blonde curled hair, the lispy-tipsy speech, the martini glass strewn to the side of the frame- it was Roxy.

Jake did a double-take. 

Still Roxy.

His mind raced a bit as this was a rather unexpected turn of events. Roxy was a flirt, that he knew, but a webcam girl? She didn’t seem like the type!

Then his mind caught up with the present: Roxy was there, on his screen, getting ready to unclothe herself for him. And he was there, cock harder than ever, ready to get off to it. Was this an appropriate thing to be doing? Was it an invasion of privacy? He considered clicking away, but his decision to press “full-screen mode” sealed his fate.

Roxy was clad in a pink bra and lace panties, leaning in to the screen with her breasts cupped between her hands. Jake hadn’t noticed it before, but her breasts were rather large and they spilled out from her bra teasingly. She then turned slightly, showing her ass off to the camera.

"Ya ready to see more, boys?" she slurred out with a grin.

Jake was dumbfounded, but his hand began sliding up and down the length of his cock. He could feel it quiver and shake as reasoning left him. Roxy would be getting him off tonight.

The first thing she removed was her bra. Her breasts fell out gently, her hands grasping at them and squeezing her perky-pink nipples. She let out a soft, almost inaudible moan and winked at the camera. She was an extremely self-aware webcam star.

Her hands slid down from her breasts, leaving them hanging with a slight bounce from their release. She moved her hands gracefully down her sides, gliding them over her stomach and stopping at the trim of her panties. She held them there for a second, leaning forward so that much of the shot was obscured by her breasts.

Then her hand entered her panties. She slid her hand back-and-forth, slowly, tiny moans escaping breathlessly as she rubbed what could only be her clit. Her other hand moved up to her breast, bouncing it as she pressed her hand into her panties.

Jake gritted his teeth, stopping for only a second. He wanted to make this last.

Roxy stopped masturbating abruptly and dropped to all fours. She turned rather clumsily so that her ass faced the camera. Then she arched her back, thrusting her hips into the air and lowering her stomach to the ground. She giggled slyly and spread her legs, revealing the thick, wet lips of her pussy. 

He could’ve come right then and there. Jake had never imagined he’d see Roxy’s pussy and was relatively glad he hadn’t, as it was- in his opinion- more perfect and sexy than his mind could’ve ever conjured. 

Her lips were huge in a way that made them seem like they were made for porn. They trembled slightly as she breathed, her hole becoming more and less visible with each exhale and inhale. Her pussy was puckered and ready to accept anything and everything into it. Jake cursed himself internally for not being there to take her on the spot.

She took a single finger and slid in up and down her slit. She shuddered as it moved, gasping slightly as it hooked onto her clit. Rapidly, yet with tender motion, she stroked her clit, her body rocking forwards and back. Then she stopped, turned slightly towards the camera, bit her lower lip, and pulled a black dildo from offscreen.  
It appeared to be only slightly smaller than Jake’s own cock (around seven inches or so), but with a girth that made Jake’s eyes widen in both jealousy and fear. 

Still facing the camera, Roxy whispered timidly, “I’ll have ya guys know that I, uh, I’ve never done anythin’ like this before.”

She turned back around and balanced herself on one hand as the other took hold of the plastic cock. Her lips, just as puckered as they were before, suddenly looked intimidated by the huge thing. Jake momentarily wondered if Roxy had ever even had anything inside of her- she looked so tight that Jake feared anymore than two fingers might break her. 

Jake’s thoughts were broken by an astonished groan as the tip of the dildo pushed past her lips. Roxy was wet enough that her juices dripped out of her pussy and dribbled onto the bed, but it didn’t stop the high-pitched groans Roxy made as she slid the cock further inside of her. She was only three inches deep, less than halfway through, and Jake was wondering if Roxy could handle the dildo she’d presented herself with. The thought of her tearing herself open, however, did not prevent Jake from continuing to slide his hand down his cock. In fact (and it was a fact he was not proud of), the idea only aroused him further.

Roxy let out a cry as she continued pushing the dildo in. She was up to four inches now, but her lips looked strained and ready to reject the whole thing at any time. Roxy turned towards the camera and, with tears welling in her eyes and teeth biting into the lower part of her lip, shoved the rest of the dildo entirely inside her.

She let go of her lip and let out a piercing shriek. Tears trickles down her face but she smiled through them. Her pussy pulsated around the dildo, the base of it bobbing in and out of her pussy. 

Jake held tightly onto his cock and balls, trying desperately not to come. He had to see what more she would do.

From off-screen, Roxy revealed a set of metallic clamps and a small electronic device. She shifted positions slowly, careful to keep the dildo inside of her. Her face was bright red, both from crying and from arousal, and she was exhaling each breath with a fervent moan. She took the clamps, shiny metal claws with smallish weights tacked onto them by a chain, in each hand and carefully opened them, clasping them to her already perky nipples.

She let out a yelp as they pinched her sensitive nipple, and shifted her hand down to her pussy to ensure the dildo did not slip out. Her nipples turned to red then to blue and the clamps weighted her breasts down closer to the camera. Jake wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but Roxy’s breasts seemed bigger and thicker with the clamps attached to them.

From her position on her knees, she held the electronic device out to the camera, revealing it to be a mini, remote-controlled vibrator. 

“I-I know you’d guys want me to do it, s-so here ya-a go,” she sputtered out, sensually, but with difficulty. Roxy fidgeted so that she could fixate the vibrator in a fashion that’d hold it firmly against her clit. A cord trailed out from her pussy and led to a remote controller.

Roxy returned to her position on all-fours, her pussy once again the focus of the camera. From under her were her breasts, which- with the weights- took up much of the space behind her legs. Roxy gasped trying to hold herself up, as the weights clamped hard against her nipples and tried to pull her downwards. 

As a last-minute measure, Roxy pulled a small anal plug out from under her pillow and slid it, slowly, into her ass. It was a thick anal plug, but its girth was overshadowed by that of the plastic cock in her pussy. Her asshole puckered, accepted the plug, and Roxy inhaled sharply. 

Jake felt his hand get slippery with cum and knew he’d have to save himself for the finale. Roxy was a hot mess with every hole filled and her whole body ready to succumb to orgasm.

Roxy pawed at the remote controller and a red light flashed on revealing the number 2. The VIP view Jake had into her pussy revealed the shaking motion of the vibrator as it rubbed against her clit. Her knees buckled slightly, but she forced herself to remain arched and standing. It’d be any minute now that she gave in, and it’d be any minute now that Jake came.

Again, Roxy hit the controller, knocking it up to a glowing red 5. The vibrator sped up, rumbling against her clit forcefully. Roxy’s moaning was constant now, and her whole body shook. Her breasts hung barely above the bed, her nipples grazing the top as she shook.

“Y-ya w-want it,” she managed to groan, slamming her hand against the control, effectively knocking it away and up to a 10 all at once.

Roxy’s pussy contracted, the dildo sliding into her so that not a single hint of it could be seen by the outside. The vibrator violently shook her clit, and her body convulsed along with it. Her ass pushed the plug in and out and she jerked her body forwards, dragging the weighted clamps up with her, despite her nipples inability to handle the weight. The thick dildo suddenly made a reappearance, shooting out of her pussy and offscreen. Her hole was wide now and a wave of her juices came spilling out, soaking her bed. 

Jake couldn’t contain his arousal anymore and he gritted his teeth as he came, violently shaking in his seat, head tilted back slightly with his eyes closed. His breathing grew heavy as cum slid down onto his hand. Riding out the ends of his orgasm, he glanced at the screen.

Roxy was unable to reach for the controller and her body continued to convulse. Her back arched and unarched, forcing her breasts into the air and back down again until one of the clamps unhooked itself. Screaming, she reached with a shaky hand towards her pussy and yanked the vibrator from its place. She laid there for a good two minutes, quivering and whimpering, wet all over with her own juices. 

Jake stared at her, his eyes half-glazed over until she clicked off the webcam.

Alone in the dark, Jake smiled.

“Well... golly.”


End file.
